


Squeaky Clean

by SnarkySoleil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Deepthroating, F/M, Moirails With Pails, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkySoleil/pseuds/SnarkySoleil
Summary: Terezi comes to visit her trashy moirail, and decides a shower is in order. And if she happens to throw in a 'rail pail along the way, who's Sollux to complain?





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Elendraug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug) in the [HRKinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HRKinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like I rarely see Sollux having his nook eaten, so I would love to see rails-with-pails or friends-with-benefits Solrezi of her going to town. He's definitely allowed to return the favor -- maybe they 69 or he sucks her bulge, etc.
> 
> Also genetic material coming from nooks is hot and I almost always see it coming from bulges. Bonus points for nook orgasms instead.
> 
> I like the idea that they've got basically the same body type, too. Kinda wiry and bony, but they enjoy cuddling each other anyway.
> 
> Thank you in advance if you choose to fill this!

Tealbloods had a reputation as backbiting pencil pushers of destruction, wreaking havoc to whatever litigants and systems that caught the bad edge of their capricious natures that night. The moment she stepped into Sollux’s apartment, Terezi proved no different and no less destructive.

“What a  _ smell _ , Mr. Appleberry,” she said, waltzing around the place in a slow semi-circle. She twirled her cane, which she didn’t really need, but in this case needed it very much to flick a half-eaten (and half-bad) container of takeout at his head. “When’s the last time you showered, hm?”

Sollux huffed, swatting the box down with his psionics with practiced ease. “Quit throwing shit around I just--”

“Unless the next word is  _ justice _ , I don’t want to hear it.” Terezi reached out with the pointed, draconic head of her cane, catching Sollux by the collar and tugging him the six inches down to her eye level.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Sollux said, wincing as she tweaked his ear. “For someone that is so high up the ass of the legal system, you don’t give a shit about grammar rules.”

“That’s because they’re stupid, arbitrary lines of nonsense that look like they were written by a sopor’d up clown,” Terezi answered. She started dragging him, first by the collar and then taking his hand for something a bit gentler. “I’m not sitting anywhere near your crusty carcass until you’re fresh!” In the background, a little tub of gamegrubs toppled over with the force of her passing.

“You’re so fucking pushy,” Sollux said, taking the lead into the ablution block.

“It’s called being a moirail, sparky,” Terezi said. Her shirt whizzed towards his head, catching him full on the face and catching on his horns. Her rumblesphere harness came soon after, which Sollux managed to catch this time. “Not being a bitch,” she added, hearing Sollux opening his mouth.

Sollux closed his mouth again.

Terezi pulled him into the shower once the water reached an adequate temperature, barely above lukewarm. Fucking teals. Sollux tucked himself into the corner of the ablution chamber, eyes squinting against the chill water until Terezi sighed and tipped the heat up a few notches. “So needy, Sollux. Do I need to do everything for you?”

Sollux sighed, bowing his head and closing his eyes just in time to feel fingers at his scalp. “Mmm. Yeah, pretty much.”

Terezi snorted, a nasally giggle that rattled. Her long fingers tugged through Sollux’s greasy locks, teasing shampoo to the roots. “Thought so. Turn around so I can get your back, loser.”

Sollux groaned, rolling his shoulders as he straightened up. “You just started, though.”

“Not really,” Terezi said. Sollux could feel her smirk pressed between his shoulderblades. Her fingers traced along his skin, sharp nails skittering down the nobbled vertebrae of his spine. Sollux arched his back automatically, like a contented meowbeast, until he had to reach out to the grab bar in front of him to maintain the stretch.

Terezi’s hand pulled away. “Fuck, quit it,” Sollux said, but gasped as he felt careful fingers at the edges of his nook.

“Don’t think I will,” Terezi said, humming. She teased at his nooklips, toying with them between her index finger in thumb. “I just thought you could use a distraction. That sit alright with you?”

“You know it does.”

“I want to hear you say it though.”

“Yes, god, I could really use it,” Sollux said. He sighed, arching his back again as he felt a couple fingers slip into his nook, her right index and middle fingers whose nails she kept carefully trimmed for this express purpose. And for herself, of course. At least, Sollux could only assume as much, and thought about far too often for what was considered polite in regards to one’s moirail. A soft flutter of Terezi’s fingers got him back on track. “Please, TZ.”

Terezi snickered again, kissing the small of his back. “You’re so easy to please. I got lucky,” she said. She reached out, grabbing his hip to keep herself stable on the slippery tile as she lowered herself to her knees.

“Your knees are going to be fucked,” Sollux said, whimpering as Terezi pushed her fingers deeper. He swore they brushed against his bulges through the wall separating her from his sheath. “You don’t have any cushioning down there.”

“You’ll make it up to me, I hope,” Terezi said. She removed her fingers, far too soon, snorting again when Sollux whined. “You sound like a baby woofbeast.”

Sollux tried to protest, but only a strangled moan emerged as Terezi began nibbling at the folds of his nook with her teeth tucked behind her lips. Sollux’s head fell, resting against the wall of the ablution chamber as he felt two fingers spreading and exposing him. Sollux moved his legs to accommodate Terezi, shuffling his legs out as far as he could manage without slipping. He tipped his ass up for measure, making sure she didn’t get lost trying to find his nook. It wouldn’t be the first time, but considering her sense of smell Sollux had a feeling she was lying through her teeth. “You good?”

“Perfect,” Terezi said, and dove in. Sollux let out a harsh breath through his nose, shivering as Terezi’s long tongue traced taunting circles around everywhere but his clit, just below where his sheath began.

“TZ,  _ please _ .”

“Mmmmmnope,” she said, voice buzzing against Sollux’s nook. She leaned back, still close enough her breath brushed up against his skin like a physical presence. “Sing my praises first, dweebus.”

Sollux growled, which turned into a trill of pleasure as Terezi started licking at him again. “Fffffuck.” He closed his eyes, gasping as Terezi let out a soft noise of approval. “Please, c’mon. I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

“Promises, promises. Gimme something to sink my teeth into!” Terezi pulled back, fingers reaching to trace along his sheath. Sollux reached down automatically, only for Terezi to slap his wrist. “Uh-uh-uh,” she said, running her fingers along the underside of his emerging bulges. “Don’t get all coy with me, appleberry, I know you’ve got two by now. I’m blind, but not  _ that  _ blind.”

Sollux grumbled, but couldn’t help the way his muscles relaxed as Terezi let his bulges tangle around her fingers. “Please,” Sollux said again, swallowing hard. His throat felt dry despite a bit of steam rising in the ablution chamber. “Sink my teeth into me, whatever, I’ll suck your bulge right out of its fucking sheath.”

Terezi shifted on the floor behind him, and she shoved her face forward with a fury that left Sollux’s head spinning. She thrust her tongue into his nook as far as it could go, bony chin pressing against him and giving him a maddening amount of pleasurable pressure.

Sollux started whining, a steady, thready sound that no one could imagine as sexy. Terezi didn’t seem to mind, pulling back to flick his clit with her tongue and lick wide swaths up his nook. The moment Sollux’s noises started to peak, his muscles spasming, she pulled back with a snicker.

She kept him like this for what felt like hours, to the point the hot water started to run out. Neither of them minded by this point. Eventually Terezi took mercy, shaking her head to further jostle his nook as she sucked Sollux’s clit into her mouth.

Sollux yelled, a strangled sound, as his nook clenched down hard against nothing and then  _ released.  _ His seedflap fluttered only once against the tide of genetic material before releasing the slurry, a sticky deluge that gummed up the shower drain. Terezi held his legs apart, thumbs rubbing circles into his thighs as she braced him up. “There we go, let it go,” she said, voice a purr against his leg. “Mark me up, Sollux.”

Sollux groaned as his orgasm wound down, legs starting to shake again. Terezi helped him slide down to his knees, swishing her hand around to dilute the slurry down the drain. Sollux turned to see her face plastered yellow, except around her lips considering she was currently licking it off. “You really held it in this time, huh?” she said, gesturing to her lewd mask of slurry.

“Not my fault,” Sollux said, scrubbing at his jaw. “I’ve been having a dry spell.”

“Is the dry spell called Rimworld, the hit colony builder?” Terezi said. “I can see what you’re playing on Discorpse.”

Sollux grumbled as Terezi stood up, only to brush aside some shampoo bottles from their perch and sit down. Sollux squinted. “What are you--”

“Make good on your promise, Captor.” Terezi reached up, turning off the water so Sollux wouldn’t have to dive into the chilly spray to get to her. “Suck me  _ dry _ , coward.”

Sollux shook himself, managing a toothy smirk. “You asked for it.” 

“I did!” Terezi spread her legs, revealing the girthy bulge sprawling in her lap. Preslurry already leaked from her nook, trailing down the seat to mix with Sollux’s now swirling down the drain. “Get to work, buddy.”

Sollux rolled his eyes, shuffling forward and nestling himself between Terezi’s knees. “Pushy.”

“After I sacrificed my kneecaps for your pitiful orgasm?” Terezi tsked, placing a hand to her chest in mock offense. “The nerve of you lowbloods.”

“My eyes are rolling so hard they’ve left the fucking system, TZ.” Sollux smiled again, softer this time as he leaned in. He parted his lips, coaxing Terezi’s bulge into the warm confines of his mouth with little effort. Having no gag reflex really came in handy for more than deepthroating a triple order of taquitos sometimes.

Terezi sighed, putting a hand behind her and resting the back of her head against the wall. With no need to look down at him she stared at the ceiling, but her tongue hung from her mouth as her chest heaved. Sollux honestly wondered what she was able to smell, considering the shower. He stopped thinking about that in favor of sucking, lips drawing tight around the base of Terezi’s bulge. His forked tongue snaked up and down the underside of Terezi’s bulge, each time causing the teal’s thighs to shake.

After enough time squirming on the floor Sollux reached down, guiding his two bulges into his own nook. He moaned around Terezi’s bulges, eyes crossing a bit as he tried to focus. Terezi grounded him by grabbing his hair, tugging without needing to say anything. Sollux took in a slow breath through his nose, hips rocking in a gyrating motion as he continued deepthroating Terezi.

Eventually Terezi’s grip tightened, and Sollux stopped dead as she let out a keening wail that echoed around the ablution block. Sollux was kept firmly in place as slurry flooded from her nook, gushing onto his chin and chest. Terezi kept him there for a full minute, the heady scent of her nook and slurry helping Sollux’s bulges finish their own work. Sollux whimpered around his bulge gag, knees sliding apart a bit on the floor as his bulges fell free from his nook.

Terezi released him at last, raising her thin arms around her head and stretching so hard Sollux heard every joint pop. “Don’t bust a fucking hip, you old crone,” Sollux said.

Terezi smacked at his temple, huffing as he snickered. “I’m a perigee older than you, max,” she said. She turned the water back on, standing up on wobbly legs to clean off her face. “Pale for you.”

“Pale for you,” Sollux echoed. He grabbed her hand, allowing her to help him up after grabbing the body wash from where it had toppled onto the floor. “I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

“Probably knee-deep in your own ramen mess,” Terezi said, taking the soap from him and squirting some into her palm.

“I could fucking crush some ramen right now, no joke.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Chicken or shrimp?”

“Shrimp, you fucking animal.”

Sollux snorted, leaning in to leave a pale kiss along her jaw before reaching out through the curtain for a towel. “With hot sauce?”

"Duh."

"Double shot of troll Valentina, coming up."  


“Fuck yeah. I knew I kept you around for a reason.” Terezi pulled the curtain back into place, continuing to wash off the remnants of pailing. As Sollux left, he heard her purring.


End file.
